Harry Potter and the Second War
by Steele88
Summary: This story is a continuation of The Rowling Series of Harry Potter. Technically this is 'my' version of the sixth book. This will disscus how Harry feels after Sirius's death, what happens, and a great many more surprises!
1. Default Chapter

Harry Potter and the Second War  
  
Chapter 1: The Mysterious Things  
  
Note: I won't go into all the detail about Harry, and the past. I think most readers should know about this, and to me it's a little boring writing  
about something like this, so I'm sure it would bore the readers too. I  
hope you understand. Thanks.  
  
It was the second day of break from Hogwarts. Harry wasn't enjoying his time at the Dursely's. However, it was better than the last several horrific years there he had spent. He had very little contact with the Dursleys and he was fine with that. It was about 3 o'clock in the afternoon at Number 4 Privet Drive, and a nice glorious day. Harry was up in his room doing his summer work trying to get it done so he doesn't have to ruin his time with his friends over the summer. Up on the wall a calendar, or a page of one, was stuck to the wall with X's on the days that had gone by. This was the countdown till the days he would hopefully be reunited with his friends Ron, and Hermione. 'Peck...peck....peck' This was the sound Harry was listening for at the moment. He knew Hedwig has arrived with the daily news from his friends. He looked over and noticed this wasn't the case as of right now. He saw a huge brown and black barn owl with a huge package attached to its foot. The window wasn't open, so Harry got up and opened it and allowed the owl to come in. "This is weird," said Harry faintly, "I was told only to accept packages from Hedwig." A few seconds passed by and huge Swoosh came announcing the arrival of Hedwig. She had a letter tied to her leg. He figured he would read that first, to see if it cleared up anything that was going on. The letter read:  
  
Dear Mr. Potter,  
  
I'm sorry I didn't attach this to the first owl, but I couldn't find room. Inside, there is another letter explaining what this is, and what this is for.  
  
Best of Luck,  
Cornelious Fudge  
M.O.M.  
  
Harry looked at the box and said, "Whatever this is, I bet it's for my personal protection." The box was weird itself. There was no way to tell which you could open it. He then took his wand and said, "Reoflis." The box opened, and the contents were displayed in front of him. He saw three things. The first item was an object that resembled a radio-like object. The second item was a weird contraption he had never seen before. The third item was the letter. He choose to read that first to see if it told him any information that he needed to know about what these were it read.  
  
Mr. Potter,  
  
This is the Minister of Magic speaking. After talking to Dumbledore and a few other people, we have decided to give you these two things to help you. One item looks like a Muggle-like thing. I think its called a radial or something, anyways it has the same concept only this works two ways. If the button on the left is pushed you can hear any news, or music you wish. The button on the right is a warning, or panic button. If you are in trouble push this button. Someone will always be there to listen from you. Now, the other object I'm not totally sure about. Dumbledore said it was a calliscopitous. I don't know how it works, or what it does, but he told me that you will figure out how to use it to your advantage. This is all Mr. Potter. I wish you well, and hope yours is well.  
  
Signed,  
Cornelious Fudge M.O.M.  
  
Harry read the letter once, and set it down. "They still think I can't handle things on my own," he said, "Yet I've gotten by Voldemort 5 times now. I know this last time I had plenty of help, but so did Voldemort. Why should I have to get this? Has anyone else gotten it? Probably not." A few minuites went by, and Harry decided to try out the radio-looking thing. He pushed the left button, and what he heard surprised him. He was listening to the Weird Sisters. The only way he knew this was because he heard them play at one time at Hogwarts at the Yule Ball. Something was wrong however in Harry's mind. That didn't last long however. "HARRY POTTER!" yelled his Uncle Vernon from downstairs. Harry knew something must be going haywire downstairs. He grabbed his wand, left his room, and headed downstairs. At the instant he turned towards the kitchen, he felt a horrible pain shoot through his body starting from his scar. A few seconds later though, it was gone, and Harry was able to walk again. He walked through the doorway into the kitchen. The Dursely's were sitting in the living room, all panic- shaken. Standing right their was the only person he'd been wanting to see these last several weeks. "Sirius! Your back! What took you so long?" Harry exclaimiedly asked. Sirius replied, "That archway is something. No one has ever survived it before, but I was able to hang-on before I hit the bottom. It took me forever to get up, but it's the fact I am here now is all that matters." Harry agreed, he was glad that his Godfather was back. Sirius spoke again, "Mr. Dursely, I don't think we have met. Im Harry's Godfather Sirius Black." He turned to Aunt Petunia, "and you must be Mrs. Dursely, nice to meet you. I wanted to ask if I could stay here with Harry for a few days, would that be ok with you two?" Uncle Vernon who would die rather then allow him to stay, saw that Harry was happy. He didn't need to risk the other wizards coming after him. He then said, "Yes, you may Mr. Black, you can sleep in the spare bedroom." "Come on Harry, lets go for a walk, we really need to talk," came Sirius's voice. "Alright, let's go," Harry replied. Before they left however Aunt Petunia came over to Harry, "I need to talk to you first." Harry was confused but decided to give her a chance. When they were alone, she said, "I'm not sure if he is actually your godfather. I got a letter from Dumbledore saying to be alert. If your Uncle knew I was caring about you this much it would be the end, but I know something is up. Also, please don't tell anyone, I am a Squib." At that news Harry was surprised, even though events couldn't be any stranger he believed her. "My sister and I are distant cousins from wizards, but its so distant that we are considered Muggles. I almost has the chance to go to Hogwarts, but I was a Squib. That's why I hated my sister, your mother, but I know see that there is a role here that I belong in. I'm sorry for these last 15 years we made you go through, but now you know. I'm going to go with you on this walk. Take your wand. If we allow Voldemort to know we're on him he will attack, we need to buy time, use your owl, and tell Dumbledore the recent events." 


	2. Chapter 2: Visions Down Wisteria Walk

Chapter 2: Visions Down Wisteria Walk  
  
Harry had very little time to think about everything his Aunt just said, but he felt as if he held more Gratitude than ever before. As he left the area where they were at, Sirius came over to him. "Are you alright?" He asked. Harry then replied, "I don't know, can you wait down here for a minite I need to go change into something descent." That was a joke, he never had descent clothes when he was at the Dursely's house. Anyways Harry walked upstairs. He awoke Hedwig, and talked to her. "Hey girl, I need you to do me a big favor. This is probably the most important thing you will have ever delivered." Harry went over to his desk, grabbed a small piece of parchment. He wrote almost the shortest letter ever.  
  
Prof. Dumbledore,  
  
Sirius is back, so it looks. He has asked to stay here. Aunt told me to tell you this. She is officially on our side now. We're going for a walk; I have my wand, and that one thing you gave to me.  
  
Harry  
  
Harry then walked over to Hedwig, tied the parchment to her leg, and made sure it couldn't be seen. He then said to her, "Go as fast as you can! This is Important! Its to Dumbledore!" At that she flew off faster than ever that Harry had seen. He then quickly changed his clothes, grabbed his wand, shrunk the thing Dumbledore and the M.O.M. gave to him, and walked downstairs. When he made it down, he saw his Aunt talking to Sirius as if they were old cousins. "You two ready to go?" Asked Harry. Sirius replied, "I am as long as you are. Wait, what do you mean by two?" "I'm Sorry Sirius, I forgot to tell you I was going, I figured we all might as well get to know each other since we're all living under the same roof." Aunt Petunia replied. Sirius looked shocked, if he wasn't the real Sirius he should, his plan was backfiring. A few moments of silence passed, finally Harry said, "Ok, either we're going or we're not!" Sirius then agreed, and they all walked out the front door.. Uncle Vernon was still in shock, so he didn't protest.  
  
When they went outside Sirius didn't know where he was at. So Aunt Petunia led Harry and Sirius around Privet Drive. They walked a few block around, and came upon Wisteria Walk. Petunia knew this would be the safest, since Ms. Figg lived on this road, and they knew each other and Harry. "Sirius, how would you like to meet one of our neighbors? Petunia asked Sirius. "Sure, that would be great! That way I would be more accepted around here," was his reply. Harry knew what she was thinking. Did she know Ms. Figg was a Squib? Nothing would surprise him now after his revelation with his Aunt a few minutes ago. Everything was going good until suddenly Harry fell to his knees. His scar didn't hurt, but his mind pretty much left the world. Everything was black in Harry's eyes. Suddenly, a booming voice came to Harry, the sound of Sirius's voice. It was the real Sirius voice thought not the fake one. He now knew the one he was talking to seconds ago was fake. The booming voice of Sirius said, "Watch this." Harry began to see again, but it was all in black and white. They were all in Ms. Figg's house, and Ms. Figg was dead! Also, there was another person their too who he didn't recognize. In fact the entire house was filled with people he didn't know! Suddenly as quick as it happened, the vision went away, and Sirius's voice said, "This is the way it must be Harry, don't try to change it." Harry returned back to his senses, seeing what he just saw, and then saw the fake Sirius, and his Aunt hovering over him. "Are you alright?" They asked at the same time. "Uhhh, yeah, I'm fine don't worry it was nothing." Harry responded to them. "You sure?" You were calling my name outl..." Sirius was interrupted my a scream from Ms. Figg. She ran outside, and came over to Harry, and said, "Harry dear, Petunia, ummm Sirius right? C'mon in! Harry, we need to get you something to eat." They walked into Ms. Figg's house. It was still as Harry remembered. It smelt like Cabbage, Harry would've done anything to get out. He knew the happy person he was staring at was about to die. He then wondered if most people were very happy just before they died. Ms. Fig looked as if she had been expecting company. There were many desserts on the table, and lots of other food. "Sit down dears, and eat, Its somewhat cool, but it still tastes good," Announced Ms. Figg. After an hour of talking and eating, they all became quiet Aunt Petunia broke the quiet and said, "Well, thanks Ms. Figg for your great hospitality, I will definitely have to return the favor one day." "Oh don't be such a worry-wart, I made this for family, but no one showed up. I daresay, Sirius, have I showed you my house before?" She replied, and Sirius almost replied to quickly, as if it was scripted, "No you haven't would you like to?" Harry nor Aunt Petunia caught this. Ms. Figg and Sirius got up, "Are you coming?" asked Sirius. "No, We've been here plenty of times," Harry said. Ms. Figg then replied, "Oh you two must, Petunia you should see what I did to my bedroom! Its fit for a Queen!" "Only if you insist," replied Petunia. They walked all through-out the house. Ms. Figg showed every nook and cranny, and all her cats. Finally, they reached her bedroom. Harry heard a noise in there. "Is someone else here, Ms. Figg?" Harry asked. "No, its probably another one of my cats. Come, I have something for you Harry Potter." Said Ms. Figgs voice, but it gradually changed to a different voice, until he heard his name. 


End file.
